Inevitable
by LiveSmileFangirl
Summary: "Why do you insist on seeing that pathetic mortal?" "He's more of a gentleman than you could ever be. Oh..." A deep breath. "And he isn't afraid to love me." D/B. One-shot.


**Hi, everyone. I've been working on this fic for a while and finally got around to editing and posting.**

 **Disclaimer; Besides Bonnie's coworkers and the obnoxious Nicole, I obviously am not the owner of any characters.**

 **In my opinion, the ending is a little corny... But I still hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Don't forget to favorite and leave reviews! Thanks.**

* * *

 _Pipe Dream._ The letters were an old fashioned, playful orange. Beneath it, _Hookah Lounge_ hung in casual swirls. Bonnie stood at the handrail some feet away from the door, staring at the thick glass walls encased in velvet. Anxiously, she tugged at her cashmere jacket and turned to glance at the cars in the parking lot beneath her. She noticed a beat-up red truck, a slim Mercedes Benz, and a cute yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

Why was she at a hookah bar? What did she expect? Some sort of life changing revelation during a night out with friends?

The wind bit at her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around herself, her mind drifting to another cold night. That night had been different. She hadn't been alone. And she'd been warm… so warm.

* * *

 _Aaron was tall, lean and handsome, with bright blue eyes and wavy hair. Bonnie's friendship with him had quickly flourished after they'd been paired for a project in Lit class. Eventually, afternoon study dates had led to more. Only a few days into their relationship, though, Bonnie could no longer bear it. In the four weeks they'd dated, he never pressured her into doing anything she didn't want to do. He helped her with Lit essays, took her on dinner dates, and never failed to compliment her. In many aspects, Aaron was the perfect boyfriend._

 _Bonnie wished she could appreciate Aaron's romantic gestures, but they were lost in the painful void in her chest. She knew leading Aaron on was wrong. She liked him, sure, but she would never love him. Her heart belonged to someone else. A certain someone with eyes the color of ebony and a perfectly rough leather jacket. The same eyes that had taken to stare vacantly at her whenever Aaron visited the Boarding House._

 _Bonnie's relationship with Aaron had marked the end of late night snuggles and kisses with Damon._

It's for the best _, Bonnie had told herself._ It's time to move on.

 _Bonnie was tired of the games. Tired of the anguished feeling every time she went ignored when Elena was around. She was tired of overthinking. What were Damon's intentions? Did he actually care for her or was she just another one of his secret damsels?_

 _Bonnie and Aaron were at the Boarding House for a quick round of cards with the gang. On this particular Friday afternoon, Aaron was more affectionate than usual. Everyone was gathered around the coffee table and Damon sat silently beside the fireplace, sipping on Black Magic while staring at them with a strange expression. When Bonnie slapped down the winning card, Aaron shocked her by grabbing her and giving her a long celebratory kiss that left her breathless._

 _Bonnie felt a black gaze boring into her back. Her cheeks burned and she resisted the urge to turn. A beat, then a wine glass shattered to the floor. Damon was gone._

 _Half an hour later, Aaron and Bonnie said their goodbyes and marched to the local Chinese diner Aaron insisted on taking her to every weekend. Their booth was set and Aaron excused himself. While he was in the bathroom, Bonnie looked over the menu._

 _It took her a moment to realize the person who'd returned wasn't Aaron. This aura was darker, heavy with emotion. She stood with a stagger._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Do you love him?" Damon's voice was low and icy._

 _Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out._

 _Damon shook his head slowly. "Why do you insist on seeing that pathetic mortal?"_

 _At this, Bonnie recoiled. "He's more of a gentleman than you could ever be. Oh..." A deep breath. "And he isn't afraid to love me."_

 _It was a slap in the face and she knew it._

" _What's going on?" Aaron was back._

 _Only then did Bonnie notice Damon's hands wrapped around her own. She tried to step back but Damon's grip tightened._

 _His cool demeanor faltered._

" _Damon, let go." Bonnie clenched her eyes shut, her stomach churning in longing._

 _His lips were suddenly at her ear. "You don't love him." It was a confident murmur. "It's me you love."_

 _Then, his mouth was on hers. Stars swam in Bonnie's head as she melted into his embrace. His lips were soft as silk and tasted of black cherry._

" _What the_ hell, _Bonnie?!" Aaron was clearly outraged._

 _But Bonnie was too high up in her cloud of euphoria to take notice of Aaron or the dumbfounded onlookers. Damon wanted her. He'd missed her and had gone looking for her and Bonnie had fallen right into his open arms._

 _Between kisses, giggles, and a blur of trees and cars, they somehow made their way to an elegant apartment complex outside of town. Damon had brought her to his home outside of the Boarding House, a place only Stefan had had the privilege of visiting._

 _There was no need for the elevator; with a quick blast of power Damon had them both up on the patio of his lavish suite. From the corner of her eye, Bonnie caught peeks of thick curtains and black furniture._

 _They were at his bed now. Damon trailed kisses down her neck, making sure to shift his weight so he wouldn't crush her beneath him._

 _With flushed cheeks, Bonnie pulled away and smiled shyly. "I missed this."_

 _An olive hand brushed a curl from her forehead. "I missed you."_

 _After that, it was all bare skin to bare skin. Despite his destructive nature, Damon was patient and gentle. She'd given herself to Damon, completely, and though there hadn't been rose petals and candles, her first time had been perfect._

 _With every touch, Bonnie's senses were heightened. Her skin was on fire. In their haze, Damon suddenly tore his lips from her shoulder blade to stare at her. His dark eyes were foggy with desire and affection, and his hair was disheveled._

God, he's beautiful. _Bonnie thought._

 _And then her skin caught the light of the moon. She noticed how sickly pale she looked and suddenly felt utterly exposed. Her hands automatically went to her chest but Damon caught her wrists._

 _He pressed a kiss to each one, then touched his lips to her closed eyelids. "You're beautiful."_

 _He peppered kisses down the side of her face. "You're perfect."_

 _His features changed from soft to an unexpected territorial. He gave a low growl and pulled her closer, whispering against her lips. "You're_ mine _."_

 _When Bonnie felt the twin pinpricks at the hollow of her throat she moaned, her toes curling involuntarily. She scratched at Damon's back, drawing blood. His grip was so tight she knew she'd wake up with bruises. But their auras were dancing together now, in perfect synchronization. The walls were down. They were Bonnie and Damon, finally together in both body and mind._

 _ooo_

 _It was dark when Bonnie woke up to soft fingers skimming up and down her arm. They were wrapped in silk sheets, their legs tangled together._

 _Bonnie stirred and Damon tightened his hold around her. Outside, the sky was sprinkled with stars and illuminated by the moonlight. Bonnie drowsily pulled her head from the crook of Damon's arm._

 _He smiled at her, a single loving smile that made Bonnie's insides melt._

I've never felt this way about anyone before _. It was Damon's honest confession._

 _Bonnie tried to blink away her sleep. Instead, she managed a quiet sigh of content and a murmur. "Me either." She paused. "I think I'm in love with you."_

 _She was exhausted. There was no telepathic response as Bonnie finally gave in to sleep, only the brush of lips against her forehead._

 _ooo_

 _There had been no breakfast in bed the next morning. No bacon and eggs, no snuggles till midday, and no chilly sips of Black Magic._

 _Bonnie had awoken to an empty suite and a note that had smashed her heart to pieces._

 _It was Damon's elegant cursive._

Don't wait up and don't go looking for me.

I'll make sure you get home safe.

-D

 _Shaking, she wrapped Damon's nightgown around her aching body, ignoring the set of clothes he'd laid on the bedside table. Quickly, so as to cover any evidence of the events of the previous night, Bonnie tossed pillows over the blood stained sheets. She only looked back once before taking the elevator down, where the valet was waiting for her with specific instructions from Mr. Salvatore to see her safely into the cab that would take her home._

* * *

The doors of the hookah bar jingled open and a blast of heated air hit Bonnie in the face, shaking her back to the present.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away before following a group of teenage friends into Pipe Dream.

Music pounded in her ears and she was immediately engulfed in a thick blanket of fruity smoke.

With its different shades of autumn colored drapes and furniture, the atmosphere was bold and relaxing. The right half of the lounge consisted of various pool tables. In a corner, people huddled around a music box blasting song requests. Beyond the scatter of elegant oak and chai sofas was a long counter where a guy with face piercings was ringing up customers.

Bonnie swept past crowds of laughing friends sharing hookah shishas and men bobbing their head to the music while they exhaled the flavored water vapor.

"Bonnie!" A familiar voice. "Over here!"

"Hey, Steph." Bonnie smiled, settling in beside her coworkers.

"Took you long enough." Joked Scott, the clinic's gentle Family Practitioner.

"Sorry." Bonnie shrugged. "Got caught in traffic."

"You've been awfully quiet lately." Madison commented. She looked unusually casual out of her nurse's uniform. "Are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, guys." Bonnie forced a smile and picked up a menu. "Let's order." .

Dylan, the youngest assistant of them all, casually slid an arm around Stephanie's shoulders. "Sex on the beach sounds great."

"What?" Stephanie half shrieked, her face reddening

"It's a hookah flavor!" Dylan widened his eyes in feigned innocence, pointing to his menu. The group burst out laughing. Bonnie giggled for the first time in days.

She surveyed the lounge again. A trio of girls wearing Dalcrest College sweatshirts flirted with one of the young workers.

The tallest girl flipped her blond tresses and Bonnie's stomach turned. Her green eyes were suspiciously familiar.

"Hey, you okay?"

"What?" Bonnie met Scott's hazel gaze.

"You look sort of pale."

"Oh." Bonnie managed. "Yeah, thanks."

Scott frowned. "You don't look okay."

The hostess arrived, pen hovering over a notepad as she beamed at them. "What can I get for you?"

Bonnie blinked in relief as Scott's attention diverted.

"Mmm." Madison tapped a finger to her lips as she scanned over the list of flavors. "I think I want to try Mango Blast."

"I'll take Champagne Swirl." Dylan wiggled his brows and winked.

The hostess flushed. "Anything else?"

Scott ordered a coffee.

"Can I have a mocha latte?" Bonnie piped in.

"Yup. Be right back." The hostess scribbled on her pad and hurried away.

Madison commented something about Whiskey tasting better than Scotch. Dylan disagreed. They broke out into a full-fledged argument. Exhaling, Bonnie snuck another cautious glance at the green eyed beauty. She resisted the urge to down the flask of liquor stowed away in her purse. Why _her_?

* * *

 _After five calls, two voicemails, and absolutely no response, Bonnie was finally forced to accept the truth. Damon didn't want to talk to her._

 _But her night with him had been magical and she couldn't seem to let it go no matter how hard she tried. If she had held strong feelings for Damon before, they had only intensified by a hundred._

I told him I loved him.

 _She mentally slapped herself._

 _Her disastrous dinner date gone wrong had turned into the latest scandal, so that even Meredith stared at her with condescending eyes. Aaron was never speaking to her again, not even to return her apology calls. She didn't blame him. She'd blown him off for a one night stand._

A one night stand...?

No! It isn't supposed to end this way.

 _She was going to find Damon and she was going to confront him._

 _It was a Saturday night and she'd worked the night shift at the hospital. At eleven o'clock after a long day of checkups and finger pricks, she showed up at Damon's apartment complex in her navy blue uniform._

 _When the doorman saw her he offered a small smile. He remembered her. He felt pity for her._

" _Mr. Salvatore is out right now. I'll tell him you came by."_

 _Bonnie shook her head tiredly. "Please don't. I'll find him some other time."_

 _After saying goodbye, she headed back to the parking lot. Bonnie's quick psychic scan verified the doorman's claim. Damon was nowhere to be found. As she was crawling into her Acura, courtesy of her older sister Mary, she heard the sudden squeal of wheels and a motor roar._

 _Just as she'd predicted, a glinting black Ferrari was smoothly making its way into the lot._

 _Damon stepped out, black waves intentionally messy. He flashed the valet a gleaming smile and tossed the car keys at him._

 _Bonnie's heart spun._

Wait, what? _Damon was opening the passenger door and holding a hand out to someone inside._

 _Suddenly, Bonnie noticed the dangerous shine in Damon's glassy eyes. His usually neat shirt was unbuttoned and there were lipstick prints on his neck. He took a long swig from the flask he was holding before tossing it aside. A girl with flowing brown locks and a shimmery black dress stepped out._

 _Damon wrapped a hand around the girl's lower back and pulled her close, whispering something into her ear that made her giggle._

 _The girl tilted her neck up, caught Damon's lips between hers, and pulled him inside the lobby._

 _Tears stung in Bonnie's eyes. Had Damon forgotten her so easily?_

 _She'd trusted in him, looking past his immoral ways while always trying to bring out the good in him. She didn't understand why Damon would go out of his way to break her and Aaron up. To enjoy a night of passion with Bonnie? To take pleasure in her suffering after he went back to ignoring her? She thought at least a small part of him genuinely cared for her._

 _Sunday was her day off. Bonnie spent it in bed, stuffing her face with chocolate until she felt sick. She ignored the dozen of phone calls from Elena and Meredith, until she'd finally texted them that she wanted to be left alone._

 _That same night, she returned to Damon's apartment. It was a good half hour drive and the trip had been completely last minute, meaning she'd jumped out of bed, changed, and gotten there a little past midnight._

 _The man sitting behind the wide, golden desk nodded his acknowledgement._

" _What can I help you with?"_

 _Bonnie glanced around, feeling a little intimidated. Until then, she hadn't realized how sophisticated and polished the five story building was. Only the best for the eldest Salvatore._

" _I'm here to see Damon Salvatore."_

 _The man raised an eyebrow but gestured to the elevator, talking into some speaker as Bonnie stepped inside and pressed the button for the penthouse._

" _Mr. Salvatore, the young woman has arrived."_

" _Send her up." It was Damon's low velvet voice._

 _Damon was expecting her?_ How _?_

 _She caught her reflection in the glossy elevator walls and smoothed her curls. She didn't know whether to feel anxious or eager. The elevator dinged and the doors opened._

 _There stood Damon with a towel around his waist, holding a large bottle of liquor._

 _When he saw her he froze, his eyes widening in shock. The Scotch fell, spilling in a puddle around his feet as bits of glass made their way into the elevator._

" _Redbird?" A slur. "What...what are you doing here?"_

 _"Is she here?" A female purr came from somewhere inside. "Alexa? You ready to have the best time of your life?"_

 _She was blonde, had the clearest green eyes, and looked flawless even in her thin silk gown and drunken state._

" _Oh, not Alexa." She giggled, curling a hand around Damon's bare chest. "Who is she?"_

" _Get back inside." Damon's voice was stern._

 _The girl pouted but nodded and giggle-waved goodbye._

 _By then, Bonnie's vision was blurry._

 _Damon reached for her, narrowly missing her arm as she took a shaky step back, her face flaming in anger and humiliation._

" _Don't touch me." Bonnie's voice cracked but she gathered the last of her strength and pulled herself together. "You're sleeping with...and expecting another..." She couldn't force herself to finish the sentence. "I don't know why I left Aaron. I don't know why I keep chasing you. All you do is hurt me...and lie to me."_

" _No." Damon's dark eyes clouded with pain. "You don't understand."_

" _I'm always the fool!" Water was running down Bonnie's cheeks. She swiped angrily at them. "Not anymore."_

" _Redbird, please!"_

" _I want nothing to do with you." Bonnie jammed at the button to close the elevator doors. "In fact, I hate you."_

" _You don't hate me." Damon swallowed thickly. "You and I-"_

" _Are done." Interrupted Bonnie. "For good."_

" _Wait!" In his intoxicated state, Damon reacted a second too late. The doors slid shut._

" _I'm sorry!" It was an agonized cry. Bonnie collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor._

* * *

"Tasty." Smoke drifted from Stephanie's parted lips.

Dylan inhaled the champagne flavored smoke and made a face. "Not at all what I expected."

"Let me see." Madison puffed, her lips forming a small circle as the smoke emerged in the shape of an "O".

"Impressive." Dylan winked.

"Try Mango Blast, Bon." Stephanie reached over Scott's lap to hand her one end of the shisha.

But Bonnie was too busy dumping the contents of her flask into her drink to notice.

"You bad girl!" Madison exclaimed.

Bonnie blushed and snatched the pipe away. "Let me see it."

She held it to her mouth, took a deep breath, and choked.

The table burst into hysterics.

Bonnie took a long sip of her drink, the rum and hazelnut warming her burning throat.

An hour later, Bonnie's cup was empty and the back of her mind was buzzing. She wasn't completely wasted, just drunk enough to forget her woes and enjoy the moment.

Bonnie jumped up, squealing and grabbing Scott's hand. "Let's play pool!"

They gathered around the empty table in the center. Bonnie leaned over the pool table, the pool stick held at an awkward angle in her hands as she tried unsuccessfully to knock a ball into a hole.

"It's like this." Scott reached around Bonnie to steady the pool stick. "Firm grip." His hands closed around her smaller ones. "You position." He swung the stick 30 degrees to face a blue ball. "You score." With a wink, he struck and two balls entered the pool hole.

"You're good." Bonnie cheered, squeezing Scott's hand.

 _ **The doctor's getting a little too comfortable, don't you think, redbird?**_

Bonnie stepped out of Scott's hold, her heart pounding frantically as she turned.

 _What are you doing here?_

Bonnie's reply was a cold snap. Her message was getting through easily but Damon was nowhere to be seen.

 _ **I could ask you the same thing. This is no place for a lady.**_

Bonnie fought the urge to search the lounge. She watched Dylan and Scott face off in a game of pool.

 _What do you want, Damon?_

 _ **To talk.**_

Bonnie hugged herself. _I don't want to talk to you._

 _ **You're talking to me now.**_ Amusement laced the black.

 _Leave me alone._

 _ **We need to talk.**_

 _Show yourself._ A challenge

 _ **Come find me.**_

 _No! Get out of my head!_

Bonnie clenched her teeth together, massaging her temples as she sealed the telepathic walls.

"What's wrong, chica?" Stephanie placed a hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie grimaced. "The rum wasn't such a good idea."

The buzz she'd enjoyed earlier was gone. She was left with a headache.

"Here, take an aspirin." Stephanie reached into her bag.

"Oh my goodness." Madison appeared, surprising Stephanie. The tablet rolled to the ground. "Do you see the guy over there? He's absolutely gorgeous."

At the opposite pool table stood Damon, his hair freshly trimmed. He smiled at them, high cheekbones slightly rosy.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Gorgeous, yes. But he also looks like a total scumbag." Stephanie wrinkled her nose.

Bonnie chuckled to herself. _You have no idea._

"No offense taken." Damon made his way to them, his smile brilliant. "Good afternoon, bellisimo donne. I'm Damon." He winked at Stephanie. "I also happen to have excellent hearing."

Bonnie chewed on her lip nervously. "I'll be right back. Ladies room."

Damon glared at her but remained behind, charming Bonnie's friends while Scott and Dylan eyed him suspiciously.

Bonnie leaned over the bathroom sink, her shoulders slumped.

She'd been having such a good time until Damon showed up. The ache of betrayal was back.

"Hey, you!"

Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You scared me…" Bonnie turned to face the blonde with the swinging ponytail. "Oh."

"Aren't you the girl from the other night?" The blond asked, pulling out a small container of pink blush. She dabbed it on her cheeks. "At Damon's?"

Bonnie glanced warily at her reflection. "Yeah."

She'd dressed nice tonight. Her coat was long and warm, and matched her favorite brown ankle boots. She'd even worn some mascara and lipstick. Still, next to the green eyed goddess, she suddenly felt like a toddler playing dress up.

"I'm Nicole, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie exited the bathroom, not bothering to tell her what her name was.

Nicole snapped her blush shut, following. "I see Damon sometimes. I always have such nice times with him..." Her fingers trailed to her neck. "But that night he was acting really weird."

"Really." Bonnie dead-panned.

"After you left, he claimed he didn't feel good and made me leave." Nicole rolled her eyes. "It was obviously a lie. But he didn't want to tell me what was wrong."

"Cool." Bonnie bit down on her tongue. The girl could not take a hint.

Nicole grabbed ahold of her arm and dropped her voice. "I sort of overheard your argument and...Well, just between me and you, don't take it too personal. Damon is a tough guy to figure out. I guess what I'm trying to say is…don't get in too deep. Damon isn't a one woman kind of guy."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Bonnie bit out. Tears were burning in the back of her eyes.

"No probl-" A squeal. "Look who's here!"

Damon did a double take when he saw Nicole and Bonnie together.

"Nicole?" He asked cautiously. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a girl enjoy a night out with friends?" Nicole fluttered her lashes. She elbowed Bonnie. "Always so overprotective."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "She was just telling me about your nights of romance."

Damon took a slow breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "Nicole, I'm going to need you to-"

"Oh!" Nicole linked her arm through Damon's and dragged him away. "Let's go get something to drink."

A lump the size of a rock was stuck in Bonnie's throat. She tore her gaze away from them.

"Do you know him?" Stephanie's voice was soft.

Bonnie nodded.

"Is he the reason you've been so upset lately?" Madison took Bonnie's hand, a gentle gesture.

Bonnie glanced at them through thick lashes, her broken expression giving her away.

"You'll be okay." Stephanie offered a small hug.

"I know." Bonnie managed weakly. "Thank you."

Only a minute after Damon was dragged away, he returned, alone and silent. Nicole was nowhere to be seen.

He lingered at the music box, staring passively into the screen.

Bonnie felt an uncomfortable tingle as tendrils of invisible power poked at her. Damon wanted access, urgently.

She ignored it.

Dylan engaged them in a series of hilarious celebrity impressions while Stephanie and Madison competed at the pool table.

Damon was persistent. Bonnie curled her fists.

Scott smiled and took one of her hands, rubbing it between his two to warm them up.

"Better?" He lowered his voice. The rest of their friends had traveled to the counter to pay the bill. "Look, Bonnie. I don't know what's going on but I just want you to know one thing. You're one amazing, beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Bonnie dug her face into Scott's warm jacket. "Thank you, Scott."

There was a sudden crack of lightning. The lights in the lounge flickered.

" _Scuzi_." Damon appeared, jaw clenched as his eyes glinted dangerously. "Sorry to interrupt, McDreamy. I'll need to steal Mrs. McCullough for a second. You don't mind, do you?"

Scott opened his mouth to respond, causing Damon to raise an eyebrow. His pupils dilated. "Didn't think so. Also, redheads have never really been your type. Remember?"

More thunder shook the building.

"Damon Salvatore!" Bonnie gasped, horrified. "You take that back right now!"

One look at the steaming Bonnie made Damon hesitate. He sighed, catching the doctor's gaze again. "Fine. Just leave us alone for a few minutes."

With that, he gripped Bonnie's arm tightly.

"I can walk on my own!" Bonnie huffed, storming out the door.

Damon followed her to the sidewalk, the weather clearing until only a breeze and a cold sky remained.

Bonnie crossed her arms, staring up at the vampire expectantly.

Damon stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I found you because there's something I need to give to you."

"So you'd knew I'd be here?"

Damon nodded.

"Did you know Nicole would be here too?" It was a bitter remark.

"No!" Damon snapped in frustration. "I had no idea she'd be here. I never wanted you to meet her, let alone have a conversation with her."

"Why not? Afraid I'd find out you're sleeping around with her?" Bonnie stuck her nose in the air, her jaw trembling. She was so tired of fighting. "Too late for that."

"Redbird..." Damon stretched a hand as if to touch her, then pulled it back and dug inside his leather jacket instead.

Bonnie ignored the sting of his rejection.

Damon produced a small velvet box and a folded paper.

"This is for you." His voice was unusually soft.

Bonnie took the items from him. She slowly unfolded the note, aware that Damon was watching her every move.

The elegant scripture was written in dark ink.

 _ **This marks attempt number twelve, a dozen papers balled and tossed away in my endeavor to write you the perfect apology. I'm not very good at expressing my emotions, you see. Even as a young human boy, I was afraid to tell Giuseppe the truth-my outbursts were a cry for attention. My father adored Stefan. Me, well I was just the troubled son he was forced to cope with. Growing up, it was always like that. My father, my professors, even the house maids liked Stefan better. Along came Katherine, who charmed her way into my heart but chose my brother over me. For decades on end (before I discovered she was actually a psychotic bitch) I mourned her death and did everything to make Stefan's life impossible. When I became infatuated with Elena it was in part because she was Katherine's doppelganger, but mostly because of Stefan. He had something I was foreign to and therefore incapable of understanding; a soulmate, someone who loved him unconditionally. Fast forward the plots and schemes, I finally came to a realization. Despite her beauty and power, Elena wasn't for me. It's a bittersweet feeling-loneliness. Free to do as you wish... Only to find yourself wondering what life would be like with someone to love. Would it change your perspective? Maybe make a cruel world shine a little brighter? I'd be fine alone, of course. For over a century, women, liquor, and blood have been my best friends. A temporary escape. Except…everything was changing. At least in my books, you weren't supposed to take pleasure in stolen kisses or revel in the second when a shy smile lit up a face. Seeing you, laying with you, touching your skin... it was something I always looked forward to, even as I drank blood from a young maiden or kissed someone else. Besides the obvious nourishment, women no longer satisfied me. I needed more. I suppose your relationship with Aaron was a good thing. I was forced to come to another realization. What I feel for you is more than a "soft spot".**_ _**With a simple smile, you manage to melt every barrier. You gave yourself to me—wholly and lovingly. It ignited a fire within me. In a perfect world, I would marry you and happily grow old by your side. But this isn't my fantasy world and the best I can offer you is fortune and immortality. You deserve so much more-the priceless virtues of aging, such as dozens of grandchildren and wrinkled hands by the fire. It is because of my great love for you that I've decided to be selfless for once. What I want for you is happiness, even if that means seeing you grow old with someone else.**_

 _ **I'm truly sorry for all the times I've unintentionally hurt you. I hope now you understand why I act the way I do.**_

 _ **-Damon**_

Bonnie stared at the note, stunned into silence. Her hands trembled.

She met Damon's gaze.

"Don't forget the gift." Damon gestured. He leaned against the wall, suddenly looking pale and vulnerable.

Bonnie continued staring at him. Her stomach was doing flips.

 _Damon, apologizing…_

 _Damon, vulnerable…_

 _Damon, in love with Bonnie?_

 _Daring, devilish Damon?_

Was this real?

She finally folded up Damon's note and stuck it in her jacket pocket.

She took a moment to admire the elegant jewelry box before pulling it open.

Inside lay a beautiful gold necklace.

The patterns of gold were mesmerizing but it was the chain hanging from it that brought tears to Bonnie's eyes.

Two birds stood on a branch, the crow towering protectively over the beautiful songbird. From the yellow beak to the red wings, the songbird was made completely of gemstones. The crow's only colors, on the other hand, were diamond eyes and black opal gems.

"Something to remember me by." Damon offered quietly.

With shaking fingers, Bonnie unclasped the necklace. "Give me a hand, will you?"

Damon brushed hair from her neck and secured the necklace.

Bonnie turned, catching Damon's cheek before he could disappear into the dark of the night, as she knew was the last part of his plan.

"This isn't goodbye."

Damon closed his eyes. "The doctor can make you happy. He's human. Honest. Better."

"You make me happy." Bonnie wrapped both arms around his neck.

Damon dropped his face into her hair. "I don't deserve you."

Bonnie kissed his jawline. "You've gone to hell and back for me."

Damon made one last feeble attempt, his fists clutching Bonnie's arms. "I'll break your heart..." Choked velvet was at her ear. "I'm still the same bloodthirsty womanizer I was a hundred years ago."

Bonnie dug her face into his jacket and inhaled his scent. "That's a lie. You're so much more than that. You've changed."

"I'm still learning."

"We have time."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hesitant black.

"I've wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember." Bonnie tilted her chin to meet Damon's wide eyes.

Electricity buzzed between them, warming her from her head to her fingertips. Damon's hands hovered over her lower back, pulling her closer.

"I'm willing to fight for you." Bonnie tugged his head down the slightest bit and kissed him softly, murmuring against his lips. "I love you."

Damon's hands got lost in her hair. He deepened the kiss, moving his mouth against hers softly at first, then more urgently. At last, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away, resting his chin on her forehead.

"I love you too, little bird."

Stars sparkled in the distance. Around them, small flakes of snow began to fall. It wouldn't be easy but they'd figure it out. After all, they had all of the time in the world.

Damon and Bonnie together. The crow and his songbird. Inevitable.


End file.
